


I Will Dance (When I Walk Away)

by TheWolfPrince



Series: The S C A R L E T  series [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Break Up, Can be read as stand alone, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Prequel, S C A R L E T-Tie-in, kelly/hannah are endgame, of sorts, sorta at least
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Kelly liebt Peter. Wirklich. Oder zumindest hat sie das mal. Inzwischen ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Vor allem hat sie langsam keine Lust mehr, ständig um seine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrieren zu müssen. Und dann ist da noch Hannah.





	I Will Dance (When I Walk Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist... etwas anders, als ich sonst schreibe, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt! Den Titel habe ich von der Band Katzenjammer geklaut.  
Technisch gesehen ist das hier sowas wie ein Prequel oder so zu S C A R L E T, aber es sollte auch ohne Vorwissen verständlich sein.  
[hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/185410733203/im-standing-at-the-crossroads-now-the-fields) ist ein moodboard zur story, wenn jemand Interesse hat!

Kelly liebt Peter.

Wirklich.

Oder zumindest hat sie das mal.

Inzwischen ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Vor allem hat sie langsam keine Lust mehr, ständig um seine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrieren zu müssen.

Schule, Sport, Freunde, Beziehung. Natürlich, das sind alles Dinge, die man irgendwie unter einen Hut bringen muss.

Aber dann ist da noch dieses Detektivbüro. Und so wenig Kelly Peter davon abhalten will, so sehr sie auch Bob und Justus leiden kann und so spannend es ist, wenn Peter ihr von den Fällen erzählt, manchmal nervt es sie einfach nur.

Inzwischen kann sie kaum noch zählen wie oft Peter in letzter Minute eine Verabredung abgesagt hat. Immer das Gleiche: Wir haben grade einen Fall, das ist wichtig!

Ach so. War sie also nicht wichtig?

Am Anfang hat es sie kaum gestört, denn Kelly liebt Peter. Liebte?

Sie hat manchmal mit Liz darüber geredet, aber irgendwie konnte die nie ganz nachvollziehen, was Kelly meinte. Vielleicht deshalb, weil Bobs Zeitmanagement besser ist. Oder weil Bob zwar den Job in der Musikagentur hat, aber nicht auch noch fünf verschiedene Sportarten ausübt und sich vor Klassenarbeiten nicht regelmäßig tagelang mit dem Schulstoff beschäftigen muss, um sie zu schaffen.

Trotzdem hat Kelly sich noch nicht von Peter getrennt.

Denn wenn sie mal Zeit füreinander finden, ist es klasse. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade streiten, weil Peter so oft absagt, verstehen sie sich blendend.

Sie hat das nagende Gefühl, dass ihre Anforderungen an eine echte Beziehung – eine erwachsene Beziehung, nicht nur den High-School-wir-halten-auf-dem-Schulhof-Händchen-Kram – ziemlich auseinander gehen.

Kelly weiß, was sie nach der Schule machen will. Politik studieren. Vielleicht sogar in der Politik arbeiten. Etwas verändern.

Peter weiß noch nicht mal, ob er seinen Abschluss schafft. Geschweige denn, was danach sein soll.

Vor ein paar Wochen hat Kelly sich auf einer Party, zu der Peter natürlich nicht mit war, - Justus braucht mich für eine Observierung -, fast drei Stunden mit ein paar Mädchen aus dem Fußballteam der Schule unterhalten.

Mit Hannah, mit Lija, mit Jan und Pauline

Am Anfang haben sie über Sport geredet, denn Kelly mag Fußball, auch wenn sie nicht selbst spielt. Sie ist eher der Cheerleader-Typ.

Aber dann ging es plötzlich um Zukunft, um Pläne, und niemand hat sie komisch angeguckt, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie Politik studieren will – aus dem verschlafenen Rocky Beach weggehen will. 

Pauline will vielleicht auch Politik studieren. Jan lernt außerhalb des Trainings fast ununterbrochen, weil sie Psychologin werden will. Lija hat Aussicht auf einen Platz bei einem Sportmagazin. Hannah interessiert sich für Medizin, hofft, über den Fußball ein Stipendium zu bekommen. Auch, wenn das für Frauen nicht so einfach ist wie für Männer.

Seitdem ist Kelly oft mit den Fußballerinnen zusammen. Es hat sie überrascht, wie viel sie mit ihnen gemein hat. Ihre anderen Freundinnen können sich nicht besonders für Sport begeistern, wenn es nicht gerade Cheerleading ist.

Jetzt hat Kelly plötzlich Leute, mit denen sie sich zusammen die Spiele angucken kann, wenn Peter sich gerade mal wieder in einem gewissen Campinganhänger eingeschlossen hat.

Am liebsten sitzt Kelly neben Hannah, die sie bisher nur als das einzige Mädchen kannte, das beim Surfen mit Peter und Jeffrey mithalten kann. 

Hannah gibt immer interessante Bemerkungen von sich, und immer öfter auch blöde Sprüche, so leise, dass nur Kelly sie hört und sich zusammenreißen muss, um nicht laut loszulachen. 

Meistens fährt Hannah sie hinterher nach Hause. Weil sie nicht möchte, dass Kelly nachts alleine quer durch die Stadt laufen muss. Das ist irgendwie süß.

Im Auto reden sie über alles Mögliche. Und bevor Kelly es sich versieht, hat sie Hannah von ihren Problemen mit Peter erzählt – bisher hat sie das immer schön für sich behalten. Denn schließlich sind sie das Star-Pärchen des Jahrgangs, vielleicht sogar der Schule, sagen ihre Freundinnen immer.

Sie, die sich schon immer als erste freiwillig gemeldet hat, die Klassensprecherin und sogar stellvertretende Schülersprecherin ist. Er, der Ausnahmesportler, der mit Justus und Bob und ihren Detektiveskapaden regelmäßig Stadtgespräch Nummer Eins ist. Außerdem sehen sie so _toll_ zusammen aus!

Eigentlich will sie sich ja auch nicht beschweren. Aber.

Hannah ist die erste, die ihr sagt, dass sie Schluss machen sollte, wenn sie in der Beziehung nicht glücklich ist.

Natürlich widerspricht Kelly, denn Kelly liebt Peter.

Aber darüber nachdenken tut sie doch ständig.

Ihre anderen Freundinnen fragen Kelly irgendwann, warum sie eigentlich ständig mit den Fußballerinnen unterwegs ist.

Das sind doch alles Lesben, sagt Sarah.

Kelly zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht sitzen Lija und Anita immer ganz dicht zusammen und haben die Arme umeinander gelegt. Aber das ist doch nichts Verwerfliches. Sie sind auf jeden Fall weniger anstrengend als Sarah und ihr Freund, die an den Lippen zusammengewachsen zu sein scheinen.

Außerdem hat Kelly wenig Geduld dafür, wenn Leute versuchen, über anderer Leute Beziehungen zu urteilen. Weniger als wenig. Schließlich kennt sie das Gefühl. Peter musste sich zu Beginn auch manchmal die Frage anhören, warum er mit einem schwarzen Mädchen zusammen ist.

Und trotzdem ist es noch so ein Satz, der ihr im Kopf herum geht.

Sie versucht, es sich vorzustellen.

All die Sachen, die sie mit Peter unternimmt, mit einem Mädchen zu machen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fällt es ihr gar nicht schwer.

Und wenn sie darüber nachdenkt, ist es irgendwie immer Hannahs breites Lächeln, das sie sieht.

Hannah, die sich verlegen mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare fährt, wenn Kelly etwas Nettes zu ihr sagt. Hannah, die sie immer nach Hause fährt. Hannah, die neulich gefragt hat, ob sie nicht Lust hat, sich am Wochenende den neuen Horrorfilm anzugucken, der im Kino läuft.

Kelly hat abgelehnt, weil sie mit ihren Eltern weggefahren ist.

Sonst wäre sie vielleicht mitgegangen.

Bestimmt sogar.

Vielleicht solltest du mit Peter Schluss machen, sagt Hannahs Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Vielleicht sollte ich mit Peter Schluss machen, wiederholt Kelly in Gedanken.

Als Hannah sie das nächste Mal nach Hause fährt, sitzen sie vor Kellys Haustür noch eine Weile im Auto. Sie reden, und Hannah lächelt so lieb, und Kelly würde sie gerne küssen.

Du hast da eine Wimper, sagt Hannah, streicht ihr mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange. Ihre Haut ist weich und warm und Kelly will ihre Hand festhalten.

Bevor sie es tun kann, steigt sie lieber schnell aus.

Denn Kelly ist mit Peter zusammen.

Aber liebt sie ihn noch?

Drei Tage später sitzen sie in der Eisdiele.

Sie haben sich zur Begrüßung umarmt. Kein Kuss, und es fällt Kelly erst auf, als sie schon Platz genommen haben.

Als Peter sagt, dass er nicht mit zu Hannahs Geburtstagsparty kommen kann, ist Kelly seltsam erleichtert.

Diese Erleichterung ist es, die sie eine Entscheidung treffen lässt.

Ich glaube, es funktioniert mit uns nicht mehr, sagt sie. Ganz ruhig. Ohne Tränen, ohne Geschrei, und Peter nickt nur.

Es tut mir leid, sagt er.

Sie wissen beide, was er meint.

Wie immer klaut Kelly einen Löffel von Peters Eis, und er lächelt.

Du verdienst jemanden der tatsächlich für dich da ist, sagt er.

Und Kelly sieht Hannahs Gesicht vor sich.

Hannah ist immer da, wenn Kelly sie braucht. 

Sie schweigen, während sie ihr Eis essen. Plötzlich sind sie fertig, und Peter sagt: Das war es dann wohl.

Kelly nickt.

Peter nickt.

Als Kelly sagt, dass sie gerne mit ihm befreundet bleiben würde, meint sie es wirklich so. Sie ist nicht wütend auf ihn, sie fühlt sich auch nicht verletzt, sie weiß bloß, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hat. Sie beide wissen es.

Außerdem ist da ja noch Hannah.

Und als Peter grinst, erleichtert aussieht, und sich erkundigt, mit wem er denn sonst zusammen über den Matheaufgaben verzweifeln soll, ist Kelly sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es auch schaffen können.

Und sie ist sehr froh darüber.

Denn Kelly mag Peter.

Aber Kelly liebt Hannah.


End file.
